twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
CREATED SEASON 2! Season 2 of the Created Wreslers! You can add battles to it with your wrestler too!!! so go ahead! don't forget to add a match summary! *Dexteras: 16 * Sinistras: 14 Season 2 Finals(Dont Froget To Make The Matches,Ace! I wont. sheesh) Match 1: Father Time (Sin) vs Mr. Extremo (Dex) Mr. Extremo started by hitting Father Time but Then Mr. Extremo took a modorcycle and jumped a Shark tank! but the Modorcycle dident hit Father Time. Father time Then hit Mr. Extremo with the Modercycle to end round One. Round two Mr.Extremo got in a cannon and put on a hanglider and flew above Father Time and grabed him and they were in the air but Mr. Extremo droped him and jumped down on him! Round three stared when Mr. Extremo rood on the ropes on a unicycle and he jumped frew a ring of fire. but then Father time bonced on the ropes and Extremo was on the Ground and Father Time jumped down on Mr. Extremo and Father Time won the Match! Match 2: Mulligan (DEX) vs The Cheetah (SIN) The Celtic Caddy takes on the law-breaking liar. The Cheetah attempts to use her speed to get the upper hand in Round One, but Mulligan just shrugs off her attacks. In Round Two, Mulligan launches a few golf balls at The Cheetah, who avoids them and then beats on Mulligan with a golf club. Round Three begins, and The Cheetah unleashes everything. She tries to drop anvils, bricks and a TV on Mulligan. The anvils and bricks miss, but the TV connects. Mulligan seems down, and The Cheetah attempts to end the match by attacking Mulligan with a chair. But Mulligan gets up, and uses the Irish Iron Punch to surprise The Cheetah. The Cheetah gets stunned by the attack and Mulligan finishes her with the Belfast Backbreaker. Match 3: Tools O'Toole (DEX) vs Evil Ira (SIN) The Dexteras' Handyman takes on the Sinistras' Trickster Magician. Tools comes out swinging, but Evil Ira uses his Third Eye to avoid being hit. In Round Two, Evil Ira attempts to drops some items on Tools. Tools dodges all of them, and begins playing dirty when he hits Evil Ira with a chair. Round Three begins. Tools tries to surprise Ira by throwing his monkey wrench at him. Ira dodges and then uses the Evil Eye. But, unbeknownst to Evil Ira, Tools' wrench has a boomerang effect as it comes back and hits Evil Ira. It makes him lose his focus and Tools breaks free and pins Ira with the Tool Storm. Match 4: Mankey the monkey (Dex) vs Cheeko Rojo (Sin) Its a battle of the most Chaotic Wreslers. Round starts with a heck of a lot of Chaos! Bricks and TV and Pianos but as Mankeys back was terned Cheko hit her With a chair and ended round one. Round 2 starts when Mankey the Monkey climes the TWF bulding and Mankey drops a piano on Cheko to end round 2. Round Three starts and Mankey the Monkey uses her signetur move The deadly dextara drop and Mankey the monkey was the winner! Match 5: Tools O'Toole (DEX) vs The Cheetah (SIN) Tools takes on the xenophobic Sinistra, The Cheetah. In Round One, Tools uses his muscle to get the upper hand. In Round Two, The Cheetah throws a boombox at Tools. Tools can't avoid it and gets temporarily knocked down. But he gets back up and mauls on The Cheetah with the Power Tool Punisher. Round Three begins. The Cheetah has an anvil hanging in wait for Tools. Tools is unaware of the danger, but pulls out his sledge hammer and performs the Sledge Hammer Slammer. The force causes the anvil to slip free. Although Tools' move doesn't finish The Cheetah, her anvil does! *Macth 6: Mini Man (DEX) Vs. Planetary Pluto Mini Man Is Often Put Against An Idiot Opponent,But This Is Madness!In The First Round,Plutos Dumbness Gets Him Tied Up While Mini Man Crushes Him.In Round 2,Mini Man Is About To Pin Pluto,Until The Other Planetaries Get In The Ring And Hit Mini Man With Baseball Bats.In The Last Round Mini Man Has Had Enough And He Unleashes His Newest Move, The Comet Crusher To Defeat All The Planetary Pluto.Therfore, Winning The Match *Match 7: Bucks Gazillion (SIN) vs. Tools O'Toole (DEX) Tools seek revenge for what Bucks did to help the Sinistras win. Tools gives everything hes got in Round 1. Bucks counters by giving him a check to forget all of this, as always they refuse, Bucks calls Steve to help out, and hits Tools with a anvil. Round 3 starts and Tools looks to end it with the Tool Storm, but Bucks had Steve set it in reverse and Tools is hit with tools, Bucks aslo drops some junk with it too, and Bucks goes and pins Tools for the win. *Match 8: Vini Vini Victory (DEX) vs Steve (SIN) Round one begins with Vini beating up Steve but then Steve trys to drop a bag of Money on Vini Vini Victory and Steve Won round one! Round 2 starts When Vini douse a left hook on Steve but Bucks Gazelean came up and Threw a Chair at Vini. Vini came to yell at Bucks While Steve hits Vini from behind with a chair from behind and ends the secent round. Then in round three it looks likes Steve might Win but Vini Douse the Vini Vini Vadavoom on steve and Vini pins him and Vini wins! *Match 9:Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs. Vini Vidi Victory(DEX) It Gets Firey When Mars Faces Off With Vini Vidi Victory.In The First Round.Mars Evades All Of Vinis Attacks,Until From Behind,He Hits Him With A Chair,Ending Round 1.In Round 2,Vini Tries To Unleash The Vini VIdi Vada Voom,But Pays Dearly When Mars Uses His Signiture Move,The Mars Meteor. *Match 10: Comet Blue(SIN) Vs. Hometown Huck(DEX) Huck Decided It Was Time For The Planetaries To Leave TWF!In The First Round,Planetary Mars Tricks The Audience Into Thinking It Was A Fire Drill,So They All Went Outside The Building.Hometown Huck Then Wins Round 1 Because Comet Was Too Busy Telling Mars What To Do.In Round 2,Without Fans,Hometown Huck Couldnt Use The Hometown Shuffle,So Comet Had The Advantage.Then,Without The Ref,The Rest Of The Planetaries Came Into The Ring And Beat Up Hometown Huck So Comet Could Win Without Throwing A Punch.The Mystery Of The Planetaries Deepens...... *Match 11:Planetary Saturn(SIN) Vs. Mini Man(DEX) Its Brute Power Vs. Killer Looks When These Two Wrestlers Collide In Battle.In Round 1,Mini Man Unleashes Blows That Matches Saturns Power,Causing The Audience To Go Wild.In Round 2,Mini Man Unleashes The Comet Crusher!As He Drills Into The Air,Saturn Puts A Statue In His Place And Goes To The Other Side Of The Ring.Mini Man Drilled Down Into The Statue, Revealling That When Mini Man Does It,He Temporarly Becomes Blind.Too Bad Mini Man Didnt See What Was Coming. *Match 12: ROYAL THUMBLE!Planetary Saturn And Mars(SIN) Vs. Face-Off Phil And Wasabi (DEX) In The Most Epic Royal Thumble Yet,This Match Will Decide If The Planetaies Will Go On!In Round 1,Mars Takes Wasabi While Saturn Handles Face-Off Phil.Saturn Dodges Phils Attacks,But Will It Be Enough To Win Round 1?Apparently!In Round 2,The Arena Heats Up Because Of Bucks,Giving Mars The Advantage.Mars Is About To Pin Wasabi,Until Hometown Huck From The Stands Pours Water On Him,Making Him Weaken.In The Final Round,Mars And Saturn Use Both Of Their Signiture Moves At The Same Time,Fusing Into,The Blistering Black Hole!Then They Win When Wasabi Gets Caught In It. *Match 13:Comet Blue(SIN) Vs. The Stash(DEX) The Planetaries Has Been Declared Deadly'', Throughout The Dexteras,So The Stash Wanted To Prove They Are Just Wimps.In Round 1,The Stash Is Trying To Hit Comet But He Is Too Fast!Comets First Fist In His Carrer Wins Him Round 1. In Round 2,The Stash Charges Up For The Super-Sneeze,But Comet Orders That Mars Ties Up The Stash To A Pole,So Mars Tries This But The Stash Used The Super-Sneeze On Him,And He Ran Towards The Locker Room.Then Comet Finished The Stash By Using The Help Of The Other Planetaries. *Match 14:Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs. James Montgomery Flag(DEX) Its A Battle Of Pride,And Cheating When This Match Started!In Round 1,Mars Pummled James,Until He Was So Tired From James Resisting,He Lost.In Round 2,Mars Gets On His Cell Phone And Demands Backup!Thats When Comet Blue And Saturn Enter The Arena!Not Only That,But The Stash Comes In Too!Its Devistation When The Stashes Super Sneeze Defeats Saturn.,And James Finishes Off Comet!When There Is 2 Vs. 1,Mars Activates The Mars Meteor And Wins! *Match 15: Danny Kaboom(DEX) vs Big Bad Billy Goatesky (SIN) Round one starts off when Big Bad billy rants about "How explosives are to loud and how back in my day..." Witch gave Danny the perfect opertonety to use a case of TNT to blow billy to round 2. Round three starts when Danny Kaboom uses a bazooka barage but Billy Douges and Rams Danny and Wins round 2. Round three starts when Danny uses a Missal and that blows Billy back to the pulls were he flys back and gets his head hit and Danny wins! *Match 16: Radical Randy (Dex) vs N Fuego (SIN) round one begins when Radical Randy uses is dance relaed moves and N fuego just hits him to the beat. the round ends. In round 2 Radical got the uper hand when he douged the Flameing Flantnerand then used Boom Bow basher on N Fuego and N Fuego is hurt. And in round three were he finishes N Fuego with the Gatar Basher Barage! and Randy wins the match. *Match 17: Hip hippie (Dex) vs The lost viking (SIN) In round one Hippie dominates the match but Viking tackles her. In round two hippie fights back but was knocked down again due to viking's strength. Round 3 started out with Hippie kicking and punching Viking over and over again. Bucks tries distracting Hippie with a very rare plant. Hippie goes to take the plant but she hears Viking getting ready to ram her. She sidesteps him and he knocks the plant down. Hippie loses it and takes out her baseball bat. One swing later the flower child picks up the win. *Match 18: Comet Blue(SIN) Vs. Hip Hippie(DEX) Things Get Tough For Hip When Comet Enters The Ring!In Round 1,Comet Orders The Other Planetaries To Come In The Ring With Chairs And Beat Up Hip.In Round 2,Bucks Burns An Oak Tree Sappling In Front Of Hip,So She Loses It,And Tries To Hit Bucks.Though,It Was Too Late When She Was Distracted Hitting Bucks,That She Didnt Know Comet Was Behind Her And He Pinned Her. *Match 19: Laker Louis (DEX) vs. Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) If Louis' cousin Phil beaten Nefercreepy, so can he. Louis comes strong and dodges Nefercreepy's attacks. Queen Nefercreepy sinks Louis in quick sand to stop him in his tracks, even though his stuck, Louis shoots some basketballs at Nefercreepy. Round 3 starts and Queen Nefercreepy tries to capture Louis in pyramids and coffins, but Louis dodges it and Louis finishes Nefercreepy with the Californa Court Crasher. *Match 20: Charity Angel (DEX) vs Billy Bat Boy (SIN) In round 1 Charity was still angry about losing to Corbata so easily last season so in the round she was noogieing Billy. In the second round she gave him a wet willy then gave him a wedgie. Billy tried using Leatherwing but she ducked it. Leatherwing knocked out bucks and she finished him with her charity bucket. Charity gets the pin. *Match 21: Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs: Danny Kaboom(DEX) Danny has Fought A Hotshot Before,But This Is Madness!In Round 1,Mars,Gets Comands From Comet Over A Headset,Only To Be Distracted And To Lose Round 1.In Round 2,Mars Took Explosives And Strapped Them To A Rocket,Telling Danny To Go Light Them Up For Fun.Too Bad Danny Realizes It Was Too Late And The Explosives Were Already Lite,Making Mars The Winner *Match 22: Planetary Saturn(SIN) Vs. Gogachog(DEX) Saturn In Round 1 Continues To Imitate And Trick Gogachog Into Hurting Himself,So Saturn Won Round 1.In Round 2,Gogachog Finally Figured Out That He Had Been Tricking Him,So He Goes All Out On Saturn,Eventually Tiring Himself Out.Then,Saturn Uses His Special For The First Time, The Saturn Slammer,Winning The Match! *Match 23: Neo The Police Enforcer (DEX) vs The Big Time (SIN) The first The Big Time attack and attack Neo and Neo calls spot to bite The big Time.In Second Round The Big time attack Neo with a chair and Neo throw a police baton and it is a defence.In the last round The Big Time uses the Time Bomb and Neo defence it with the '''Helmet Shield' and The Big Time dizz and Neo uses his sig move The attack of the K-9 and Neo finishes it with the pin. *Match 24 : The Pandora (DEX) vs Planetary Saturn (SIN) It's a match between true trickster and a Cheating Group planetary when The Pandora is in one ring with Planetary Saturn. Saturn pummeled Pandora during the round 1, but Found himself he is beating a Wood puppet, while the Pandora copies his move. Saturn tries hard to hit The-Now New Pandora, but found himself he is hurting a Straw with clothes now, and severly weakened by The Time Bomber (Copied from Big Time earlier). Angered, Saturn calls his Planetarian Buddies but have to admit that he already lost when The Pandora's Pandora Box Opened and hits them all with a The Cometo Blastro (a 'Copycated' move from the Comet Crusher) *Match 25 : The Pandora (DEX) vs Planetary Mars (SIN) Planetary Mars has a problem when he faces the Fiery Hot Mars faced the all-star magician Pandora. In the First Round, Pandora uses Chill Out's mimicked move, Below Freezing Point and almost froze Mars solid with The cold, But he cheats by turning the Heat up. The Pandora again uses the Pandora's box and his Freezed State comes back. Mars is in a lot of trouble when the Temperature control is broken, but find himself to be in the Worse problem when Pandora uses his own Comrade's move ; the Saturn Slammer. Match 26: Twitchy (Dex) vs Capitan Carpal (SIN) In round one Twitchy starts acting like a child he leapfrogged Capitan Carpal until Carpal got tired. In round 2 Twitchy stops playing around when carpal uses his cutlass. Round 3 ends the match when Twitchy releases one of his most feared moves Spiders. Twitchy picks up the win without any interference. Match 27: Skutia (DEX) vs Evil Ira (SIN) Having left the Sinistras, Skutia begins his Dextera campaign against another blessed with psychic abilites, Evil Ira. Round 1 sees both wrestlers trying to outdo each other with their talents, and despite Ira having three eyes and Skutia only having one working eye, the Dextera gets off to a fine start. However in Round 2, Bucks, still furiated by Skutia's switch of sides, attempts to hinder by setting off a smokescreen. However, it affects Ira too, and both wrestlers have to take time to sort themselves out. Bucks threatens to dock Ira's pay if he loses, and it's the only incentive the trickster needs as he dominates the start of Round 3 with some hard hits. But then he gets too cocky and attempts the Evil Eye, forgetting that it won't affect Skutia due to the fact the Dextera only has one working eye. Skutia resists easily and finishes everything with the Telepathy Mindwarp, leaving Ira disorientated and Skutia easily gets the pin. *Match 28: Comet Blue(SIN) Vs. The Pandora(DEX) It Gets Serious When Comet Is Chosen To Try Out The New Planetarian Arena Against The Pandora!In Round 1, Comet Is Frustrated That The Padora Defeated His Best Henchmen,So He Goes All Out And Wins Round 1.In Round 2,The Pandora Struggles When She Cant Find The Pandoras Box,Because It Fell Through A Trap Door Made By Comet.Then Comet Has No Choice,But To End The Match With His Most Deadly Move,The Blue Comet! *Match 29: The Highlander (DEX) vs Itsy Bitsy (SIN) The match begins when Itsy scurrys around the ring dodging every atack the Highlander throws out. Then Itsy Bitsy comes from behind and bites the Highlander in the back to end the round. The Highlander was sick and couldn't battle so Mulligan tagged in to cover the Highlander's back. Mulligan used the Irish Iron Punch on Itsy but she webs Mulligan and ends the round. The Highlander was back in and then used the Highlander Fury on Itsy and The Highlander is the winner! Match 30: Comet Blue(SIN) Vs. The Highlander(DEX) It Gets Personal When The Highlander Fights Comet Blue,Leader Of The Planetaries!In Round 1,The Highlander Dodged Every One Of Comets Punches,But Is It Enough To Win?Apparently!In Round 2,Comet Tires Himself Out From When The Highlander Dodged All His Attacks,And Then He Called In The Other Planetaries.They Hopped Into The Ring And Started Hitting The Highlander With Baseball Bats,Winning Round 2.In Round 3,The Highlander Winds Up For The Highlander Fury,Which Would Win The Match,But Comet Activated A Trap Door Under The Highlander,Causing Comet To Win The Match Ok.Thrity Matches Are Over,And Its TIme For The Finals!Click The Link At The Top Of The Page To See The FInals Ace Infinity Will Be Making!